Would You Go With Me
by Arica Duke
Summary: this is and Amy and Luke story and its a song fic this is my second story so if you think i need help with something dont be afraid to tell me


-1Would You Go With Me

_This song is Josh Turner's not mine. I do not own any of the Dukes or this song. Everything in bold is the song. Bold italics is the chorus._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_July 1,1986_

Luke didn't know how to profess his love to Amy. He tried to tell her many times, but never could come out and say that he loved her. He was sitting with Bo at the tablehaving cookies and milk.

"Bo, how do ya think I can tell Amy I love her in a way that she knows I do?" Luke asked

Well you're good with your music," Bo said "maybe you could write a song about her or something."

"That's a great idea," Luke said "thanks Bo."

"Yep." Bo said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke took weeks writing the perfect song fro Amy and wouldn't let any one see his work, not even Bo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_July 15, 1986_

Luke had set up a mini stage in front of the house and had invited everyone form town to see him profess his love to Amy. Everyone had been seated and they were waiting on Bo to bring Amy. Finally they pulled up in the General. Luke helped Amy out of the General.

"Luke," Amy asked confused "what's going on."

"I'll show you." Luke said and he pulled her on to the stage and sat her on a stool. Luke took his seat on another stool right beside her and adjusted his guitar. He tapped the mic that was in front of him to check if it was on. Then he and his band began playing.

**Would you go with me**

**If we rolled down streets of fire?**

**Would you hold on to me tighter **

**As the summer sun got higher?**

**If we rolled from town to town**

**And never shut it down**

**Would you go with me **

**If we were lost in fields of clover?**

**Would we walk even closer**

**Until the trip was over?**

**And would it be ok **

**If I didn't know the way?**

_**If I gave you my hand**_

_**Would you take it and make me**_

_**The happiest man in the world?**_

_**If I told you my heart**_

_**Couldn't beat one more minute **_

_**Without you girl**_

_**Would you accompany me **_

_**To the edge of the sea?**_

_**Let me know**_

_**If your really a dream**_

_**I love you so **_

_**So, would you go with me?**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the band went into and instrumental break, he kept glancing up at Amy whenever he wasn't watching his finger to get the music perfect. Amy was smiling from ear to ear and she had tears in her eyes. Luke took a breath and began to sing again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Would you go with me**

**If we rode the clouds together?**

**Could you not look down forever?**

**If you were lighter than a feather**

**Oh, and if I set you free**

**Would you go with me?**

_**If I gave you my hand**_

_**Would you take it and make me**_

_**The happiest man in the world?**_

_**If I told you my heart **_

_**Couldn't beat one more minute **_

_**Without you girl**_

_**Would you accompany me **_

_**To the edge of the sea?**_

_**Help me tie up the ends of a dream?**_

_**I gotta know**_

_**Would you go with me?**_

_**I love you so**_

_**So, would you go with me?**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the last note played, everyone was cheering. Luke put down his guitar and got down on one knee in front of Amy. He heard some people whistle and whoop. He took a ring from his pocket and proposed. Amy was so excited that she fell off the stool into Luke's arms, and kissed him which meant yes. There was more cheers and a Yeehaw from Bo. They were married the next week. But not everything was a fairy tale ending for Luke and Amy. To be continued………..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright that's it until the sequel "Wrong Again" Please review. Arica Duke


End file.
